


Little by Little

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy e Draco sono diventati due Mangiamorte, lei per amore del ragazzo e lui per il semplice spirito di emulazione del padre. Eppure c'è qualcosa che si sta spezzando tra di loro, in quel loro rapporto soffocante e morboso che non lascia spazio a nulla se non alla totale abnegazione per un sentimento o un'ideale. Forse l'amore rincorso sin dall'infanzia non é quella favola che Pansy ha creduto possibile vivere ma semplicemente, un film malriuscito in cui nulla è come poteva sembrare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little by Little

**Author's Note:**

> A Sweet Revenge © [11/02/2006]  
>  **Disclaimer.** Tutti i personaggi di Harry Potter appartengono a J. K. Rowling, agli editori inglesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere in alcun modo il profilo dei caratteri noti.  
> Nessun copyright si ritiene leso.

I capelli dorati brillavano di un sinistro e pallido guizzo, illuminati dalla flebile luce delle candele che adornavano la sala dei Serpeverde. Seduto languidamente su di un’ampia poltrona, Draco Malfoy sembrava un piccolo principe alle prese con il suo regno di cartapesta e le sue spietate leggi.  
“Cos’hai Pansy?”  
La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che stava sfogliando svogliatamente, più attenta alla figura sinuosa di Draco che al tomo dalle pagine ingiallite.  
“Non brucia il tuo marchio?”  
“Si, ma non mi da fastidio…in fondo l’ho voluto io. Seguirò le orme di mio padre, e diventerò uno dei servitori più fedeli di Lord Voldemort.”  
Lei lo fissò intensamente mordendosi il labbro inferiore nervosamente.  
“Perché hai scelto di seguirmi, Pansy? Tu non ne sei convinta vero?”  
”Cosa te lo fa pensare Draco?”  
”La tua aria da cagnolino braccato, Pansy. Hai paura che Silente si accorga di ciò che abbiamo fatto?”  
”Draco possiamo essere espulsi, per questo!”  
La ragazza si era sollevata in piedi e stava dinnanzi a lui, la manica del maglione verde tirata sin sopra il gomito a rivelare un tatuaggio che rappresentava un teschio ed un serpente.  
Il marchio di Lord Voldemort.  
“Pansy, non fare i capricci come quando eravamo bambini…”  
”Sei tu quello che fa i capricci, Draco Malfoy! E mi hai tirata in mezzo a tutto questo!”  
”Sei stata tu ad acconsentire alla mia proposta…o sbaglio?”  
La fissava, gli occhi di ghiaccio simili ad affilate lame che le penetravano nel petto ferendola profondamente.  
La stava disprezzando e lo sapeva bene.  
”Non guardarmi in quel modo, Draco. Non lo sopporto, lo sai…”  
“Avanti, vieni qui.”  
Le indicò il bracciolo della poltrona e la ragazza vi si sedette sopra, poggiando la schiena all’ampia spalliera, la testa di Draco poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
“Distruggeremo Potter, Pansy…lui e quei suoi stupidi amici.”

Il sole era calato da alcune ore dietro agli alberi del bosco che circondava Hogwarts, eppure lui e Pansy si ritrovavano in mezzo a quell’oscurità soffocante, i battiti del cuore accelerati e le bacchette puntate dinnanzi a sé, come se da un momento all’altro dovesse comparire Lord Voldemort in persona proprio su quel sentiero dimenticato.  
Non fu lui ad andare a prendere i due Serpeverde ma Lucius Malfoy, lo sguardo soddisfatto e fiero che si spostava da Draco a Pansy, unico moto visibile sul volto celato dietro la gelida e spettrale maschera raffigurante un teschio che distingueva i Mangiamorte.  
“Seguitemi.”  
Si addentrarono ulteriormente nel bosco, la ragazza che stringeva morbosamente il braccio di Draco come se quell’appiglio significasse salvarsi. Aveva sbagliato, non avrebbe dovuto accettare il marchio e diventare Mangiamorte. Ma quanti maghi e streghe potevano vantare di avere ricevuto il marchio all’età di diciassette anni?  
Quello era forse l’unico motivo d’orgoglio.  
Le faceva coraggio essere l’unica al fianco di Draco ma aveva paura. E Lord Voldemort sapeva fiutare la paura come se fosse una succulenta preda da inghiottire famelicamente in un unico boccone.  
Si strinse nel maglione staccandosi bruscamente dal ragazzo e contemplando la figura ammantata di Lucius Malfoy, il suo portamento elegante, i capelli di un biondo talmente pallido da tendere al bianco, gli occhi di un azzurro slavato.  
Era come se fossero morti da sempre.  
Erano morti dentro da generazioni e forse, i loro pigmenti avevano deciso di allontanarsi dalla famiglia Malfoy come se volessero protestare dimostrando al mondo intero che quella casata di purosangue era corrotta da sempre, lasciando il posto a colori troppo pallidi per poter essere considerati vivi.  
Pansy scosse il capo con vigore per poter scacciare quei pensieri così fuori luogo in quel momento. Faceva sempre ragionamenti privi di senso quando era agitata.  
“Che diavolo ti prende Pansy? Sembri isterica.”  
La voce di Draco era un soffio, una ventata di aria gelida che sfiorava l’orecchio della ragazza.  
“Sono solo emozionata. Tutto qui.”  
Sollevò le spalle scrollandole leggermente come a volersi dare un’aria più adulta o semplicemente meno spaurita. Si sentiva terribilmente piccola dinnanzi a quella distesa sconfinata di tenebra ed allo sguardo penetrante di Lucius Malfoy che pareva scrutare lo specchio della sua anima e sviscerare ogni sua insicurezza.  
Spostò volontariamente lo sguardo sulla bacchetta ora abbassata di Draco che fissava il padre come ipnotizzato.  
“Cosa dovremmo fare, ora?”  
”Dovrete dimostrare fedeltà, Draco. Più di quanto non abbiate fatto la notte in cui avete ricevuto il marchio di Lord Voldemort.”  
Il ragazzo ebbe un fremito di eccitazione e Pansy poté vedere comparire sul suo volto un sorriso sinistro che lo rese macabramente simile al padre. Perché non fuggiva da Silente raccontandogli ogni cosa, anziché annuire con il capo mentre il suo corpo le diceva di correre via da quel luogo funesto? Perché continuava a seguire il suo cuore che batteva all’impazzata per Draco e non la sua testa che le diceva che tutta quella situazione era sbagliata?  
Chi dettava legge era sempre stato il suo cuore ed ancora una volta si trovava lì perché era stato lui a decidere su tutti.  
Lei sarebbe vissuta per Draco e solo per lui.  
Ecco perché non fuggiva da Silente ed aveva accettato il marchio di Lord Voldemort senza esitazione. Perché con lei c’era Draco e quei piccoli segreti che li legavano la facevano sentire importante per lui, una compagna unica ed insostituibile che lo seguisse senza esitare. Se avesse dovuto scegliere un esempio da imitare, quell’esempio sarebbe stato Bellatrix Lanstrange. Fiera e decisa, la compagna che uno come Draco avrebbe voluto avere al proprio fianco per sempre, l’aiutante fedele unita a lui dala stessa spietata causa.  
”Il Singnore Oscuro ha parlato…Lord Voldemort vi chiede la testa di Harry Potter. E sapete bene cosa accade ai Mangiamorte che falliscono miseramente le loro missioni, non è vero?”  
Pansy tentò inutilmente di inghiottire aria ma senza riuscirvi, affondando le unghie nell’avambraccio di Draco.  
“Lo uccideremo senza remore.”  
La voce del ragazzo non tradiva emozioni e Pansy alzò lo sguardo su di lui come se quello che le stava accanto fosse un pazzo.  
“E tu, Parkinson?”  
"Si…anche…io."  
“Aspettiamo vostre imminenti notizie. Non deludeteci. Lord Voldemort sarà fiero di voi…”  
Con un malefico sogghigno Malfoy si tolse la maschera che gli copriva il volto scarno e pallido.  
”Per tutelarvi non vi verranno consegnate le insegne di noi Mangiamorte…il marchio parla da sé.”  
Pansy trattenne un sospiro di sollievo al pensiero di non possedere quell’orribile maschera e su indicazione del Mangiamorte i due ritornarono verso il castello di Hogwarts, la ragazza stranamente taciturna e Draco con lo sguardo fisso innanzi a sé come se fosse accecato da un’improvvisa sete.  
“Draco…ti senti bene?”  
”Pansy…siamo Mangiamorte. Tu ed io…ce la faremo ad uccidere quel verme, vero?”  
Lei annuì silenziosamente con un mesto gesto del capo, portando il suo sguardo a scrutare la luna alta nel cielo invernale. Avrebbe voluto pregarla quella Luna chiedendole solo un po’ di amore per sé stessa. Si sentiva stranamente umiliata, perché si era abnegata per lui sino a far morire quella che doveva essere Pansy Parkinson. Valeva la pena pagare un simile prezzo, o erano solo sogni infantili portati inutilmente avanti negli anni per pura presa di posizione verso sé stessa e verso gli altri?  
Si strinse nel maglione verde e Draco l’attirò a sé come per scaldarla. Ma quel contatto non riusciva a riscaldare la sua anima, la sua coscienza che via via si ribellava a quel continuo stupro alla quale veniva sottoposta senza riuscire a liberarsi.  
Avrebbe desiderato piangere ma non poteva permettersi di farlo né in quel momento, né nel dormitorio dove Millicent sicuramente l’avrebbe sentita. Meglio trattenere il fiato con i singhiozzi, trattenere le lacrime sfregando gli occhi con qualche stupida scusa.  
Sarebbe stato meglio non piangere affatto, ma quelle lacrime proprio non volevano smetterla di scendere.

“Granger parla! Dove diavolo è finito Potter?”  
”Io non ti devo nessuna spiegazione, Malfoy. Dato che sei un Prefetto, sempre che ti si possa definire tale, vallo a chiedere direttamente a Silente…o perché non al professor Piton?”  
La mezzosangue aveva sibilato quelle parole in faccia a Draco senza tanti preamboli, con quella sua irritante aria di sufficienza con la quale trattava chiunque non ritenesse degno della sua simpatia. Pansy era poco distante dai due, le braccia conserte sul petto e lo sguardo fisso sul compagno, in attesa di qualunque segno che la esortasse ad intervenire.  
“L’avete nascosto, per caso? Oh, certo…lui è la salvezza di tutti i maghi, non è vero mezzosangue?”  
Lei lo fissò con rabbia colpendolo in pieno volto con uno schiaffo.  
”Malfoy, permettiti anche solo un’altra volta di pronunciare il nome di Harry, e giuro che ti troverai in grossi guai! Pensi che non si sappia nulla, di quel che avete fatto?”  
Indicò con un cenno del capo Pansy, come se realmente quella stupida potesse conoscere il loro segreto.  
“Da quando farnetichi, Granger?”  
”Solleva la manica del maglione, Malfoy. Se non hai nulla da nascondere, fallo.”  
Lui la fissò con un misto di stupore e rabbia sul viso e lei si allontanò di qualche passo.  
”Sei un idiota, Malfoy. Dovresti stare attento a chi ti ritrovi di fianco quando parli…”  
Si voltò in un secco rumore di stoffe svolazzanti, il mantello che le si gonfiava tutt’attorno per l’aria che attraversava ululando il portico.  
“Che ha detto, Malfoy?”  
”Potter è scomparso da quella sera…maledizione! E lei…dice di sapere cos’abbiamo fatto.”  
”Ma è ridicolo…come può saperlo?”  
Il tono della sua voce non suonava tranquillo come avrebbe desiderato e la Granger poteva aver scoperto in mille modi come loro avevano ottenuto il Marchio…sapeva che loro erano diventati Mangiamorte? E se ne avesse già parlato a Silente, perché lui non aveva ancora preso provvedimenti?  
“Quella ficcanaso…gliela farò pagare.”  
Draco teneva la guancia arrossata con la mano destra e Pansy premurosamente gliela scostò per vedere che non ci fossero segni di incantesimi su di essa.  
”Draco è tutto a posto…”  
Ma nel suo sguardo brillava la stessa luce della sera in cui divennero Mangiamorte e la ragazza non poté fare a meno di allontanarsi da lui rifugiandosi nel dormitorio femminile propinandogli una banale scusa.  
A quell’ora del pomeriggio non vi era nessuno a schiamazzare per le Case, per cui Pansy aveva tutto il tempo che desiderava per riflettere, per cercare una scappatoia da quella situazione che le pesava come un macigno sul cuore. Da un lato di quella bizzarra bilancia vi era l’amore per Draco e la loro scelta di seguire Lord Voldemort; dall’altro, la brutale consapevolezza che qualcosa di sbagliato stava alla base di quel tatuaggio che pulsava sino a fare male nelle ore più disparate della giornata che lei freneticamente grattava e graffiava come se cercasse di staccarlo dalla propria pelle, come se quello potesse servire a spezzare il suo legame con Lord Voldemort e la potesse far sentire un po’ più pura, meno sporca.  
Ecco come si sentiva: terribilmente sporca. Ogniqualvolta Silente la fissava con i suoi profondi occhi azzurri oppure quando la McGrennitt la rimproverava per i suoi continui errori e persino davanti al professor Piton, lei non smetteva di sentirsi colpevole, sporca, ingrata.  
Si portò l’avambraccio destro a coprire gli occhi dalla luce pomeridiana, mentre distesa sul letto cercava di fuggire almeno un po’ da quella realtà che le andava troppo stretta ormai.  
Provò a cantare canzoni che sua madre le sussurrava all’orecchio quando era solo una bambina e poi a contar gli unicorni per cercare di addormentarsi, senza però riuscirci.  
Ed alla fine il sonno arrivò, ma non fu il sonno ristoratore che agognava bensì un taciturno monito di ciò che lei e Draco avevano compiuto sino a quel momento.

Un leggero profumo di vaniglia, un velo di lucidalabbra e ciglia scure e folte ad incorniciare due occhi del colore della notte, la zazzera sbarazzina a renderla una piccola donna. Avvolta in un lungo abito di un pallido rosa, simile ad una nuvola vaporosa con numerosi strati di organza e lo stretto bustino di raso a stringerle la vita minuta, Pansy Parkinson saliva solennemente le scale che conducevano nell’atrio della scuola. Ad attenderla, simile ad un principe azzurro d’altri tempi, con i capelli di un pallido biondo che le ricordavano i raggi della luna, Draco Malfoy, spalleggiato da Tyger e Goyle.  
Il sorriso di Pansy, quello malizioso che esibiva costantemente, e che le donava quell’aria di sufficienza con cui guardava dall’alto in basso tutti gli studenti che non fossero Malfoy o, quantomeno, Serpeverde, era rivolto ai due ragazzi.  
“Niente dama, per questa sera?”  
”Pansy, smettila.”  
”Draco, non ho detto nulla di male…hai sentito? Potter porterà una di quelle due gemelle indiane…probabilmente la Granger se ne starà chiusa nella sala dei Grifondoro tutta sera, china su qualche stupido libro di…”  
Parole che le si arrestarono in gola.  
Victor Krum, stava entrando in sala, possente in quel suo abito color cremisi, il volto sveglio del brillante studente e del migliore Cercatore della nazionale Bulgara. Un’esclamazione di stupore generale, e la ragazza si era portata la mano alla bocca, in un gesto plateale da attrice melodrammatica.  
”Oh! La Granger…con Krum?”  
Strattonò leggermente Draco per la manica, in attesa di un suo commento maligno, ma il ragazzo, sembrava quasi rapito da quell’inaspettata visione della mezzosangue, vestita di un abito di un pallido azzurro ed i lunghi capelli acconciati accuratamente.  
“Ehi, Draco, l’hai vista?”  
Gelosia, ecco cos’era quella strana sensazione che si stava impossessando di Pansy.  
Pura, semplice e crudele gelosia…perché Draco non aveva mai guardato lei, con quello sguardo lontano?  
“Quella Mezzosangue…mi da il voltastomaco.”  
Il solito Draco, perfido e tagliente.  
Eppure, per un istante, sembrava quasi…impossibile.  
Lui, che si interessava all’amica di Potter?  
Un purosangue, che si mescolava con la figlia di babbani?  
“Pansy, che cavolo fai? Vuoi ballare, o hai intenzione di startene a guardare la Mezzosangue e Krum fare i protagonisti delle fiabe? Dai, vieni!”  
Draco le strinse delicatamente il polso, sollevandola dalla comoda sedia sulla quale si era adagiata, assorta nei suoi pensieri.  
La strinse a sé, cingendole la vita con il braccio sinistro e intrecciando le dita della propria mano con quelle di lei, iniziando a trasportarla in un ballo d’altri tempi.  
“Draco…dove hai imparato a ballare così?”  
”Pansy, mia madre e mio padre sono nobili…vuoi che non mi abbiano insegnato a far ballare una donna?”  
”Sembri un principe stasera, lo sai?”  
”Più di Krum?”  
”Che c’entra Krum, ora?”  
”Lo stavi guardando…non mi va che guardi gli altri, Pansy.”  
Cosa stava succedendo?  
Qualcosa, le diceva che quella conversazione stava prendendo una piega pericolosa, molto pericolosa.  
Malfoy contro Parkinson…non sapeva, chi poteva vincere un simile duello, né chi potesse rimanere ferito in modo più grave.  
“Draco, tu stavi guardando la Granger!”  
”Sono rimasto schifato, dal fatto che uno come Krum, che dovrebbe essere il miglior studente di Dumstrang, abbia invitato una sporca mezzosangue al ballo!”  
Le guance di Draco si erano tinte di un colore acceso, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dal volto di Pansy che era scoppiata in una risata cristallina.  
“Sei sempre il solito, Draco…”  
”Perché, chi dovrei essere, scusa? Certo che sono sempre io, quanto sei stupida certe volte…”  
D’improvviso, qualcosa sul volto di Pansy attirò la sua attenzione, e la strattonò fuori dalla sala da ballo, portandola nel giardino della scuola.  
”Ehi, dove mi porti?”  
”Sst, abbassa la voce! Non vedi quanta gente c’è qui?”  
La ragazza si arrestò, scrutando le coppie che qua e là, si scambiavano quelle che per lei, dovevano essere chiare manifestazioni d’amore, mentre il ragazzo la teneva per mano guidandola per i sentieri del maestoso parco.  
“Senti Draco, non mi sembra il caso di…”  
“Di qua!”  
Draco la fece voltare bruscamente a destra, sino a condurla in un piccolo spiazzo isolato, dal quale si poteva scorgere l’altra riva del lago, illuminato dai raggi argentei della luna.  
“Non capisco, Draco…davvero. Cosa…”  
Il volto del ragazzo, era così vicino al suo al punto da poter sentire il suo profumo avvolgerla, e stordirla.  
Malfoy…quanto aveva desiderato essere al ballo con lui, essere la sua miglior confidente, la sua controparte femminile, quella che alcuni chiamano “anima gemella”? L’aveva desiderato così ardentemente da non rendersi nemmeno conto, se quella ora, era realtà o semplice illusione.  
”Pansy, non eri gelosa della Granger, vero?”  
”Certo che no! Cosa dovrei temere da una mezzosangue, Draco?”  
La sua voce suonava stizzita, irritata.  
“Volevo solo informarmi, ecco tutto. Tu mi seguiresti ovunque?”  
Deglutì, fissando gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo.  
“Cosa ti prende, questa sera? Sei strano, Draco…”  
”Rispondimi Pansy. Mi seguiresti ovunque?”  
I loro volti erano così vicini, da far sfiorare le punte dei loro nasi.  
Estasi.  
Pansy, avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse in quell’istante, in cui lei, seduta su quella panchina gelida, era avvolta dall’abbraccio di Draco che le stava dinnanzi, le braccia appoggiate allo schienale come se non volesse farla fuggire.  
Continuava a fissarla, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, se non, per posarli sulla sua bocca carnosa.  
”Ti seguirò ovunque, Draco. Perché non dovrei seguirti?”  
”E perché dovresti?”  
”Perché…perché…siamo uguali. Odiamo Potter, odiamo la dentona, odiamo Silente…siamo Serpeverde, amiamo fare casino…”  
”Solo per questo?”  
”Perché siamo purosangue, Draco.”  
”Non mi basta. Sono cose che possono quasi tutte cambiare, con il tempo. A parte il fatto che siamo purosangue, ovviamente.”  
”Draco, non capisco dove vuoi arrivare…”  
”Sei sicura? Davvero, mi seguiresti solo perché siamo così simili? Pansy, non crederai alle favole con il lieto fine, spero!”  
La ragazza lo fissò, le lacrime agli occhi.  
Certo, che credeva alle fiabe con un lieto fine! Almeno per loro, per quella loro amicizia particolare, per quel suo recondito desiderio di restare al suo fianco per tutta la sua vita…certo, che voleva un lieto fine! Per il resto del mondo, poteva anche scoppiare l’apocalisse, ma se lei era al fianco di Draco, nulla poteva farle paura.  
“Se sono con te, non ho paura di nulla, Draco…”  
”Solo per quello, Pansy?”  
”E' perché…perché…vuoi proprio che sia io a parlare, vero? Sei sempre così dannatamente ambiguo, così orgoglioso, così maledettamente viziato, Draco, che non riesco nemmeno a mandarti al diavolo in una situazione del genere!”  
Lui la fissò di nuovo, con quel suo sguardo glaciale ed un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto. Delicatamente, le baciò la fronte, carezzandole delicatamente una guancia.  
“Mi seguirai ovunque vada, Pansy?”  
”Solo se tu mi amerai almeno un po’, Draco.”  
”Allora, mi sta bene.”  
Le diede un altro bacio, questa volta sfiorandole l’angolo della bocca, e guardandola poi con aria divertita, avvampare per l’imbarazzo.  
“Draco! Davvero…mi amerai almeno un po’? Puoi davvero, amare una purosangue come te?”  
”Io…amerò solo, una purosangue, Pansy. E tu, davvero mi seguirai?”  
Lei annuì con il capo, appoggiando la sua fronte alla spalla di Draco, mentre lui le sussurrava all’orecchio la frase che sanciva la loro unione.  
”Pansy…diventeremo due Mangiamorte.”  
La luna alta nel cielo, il silenzio notturno rotto solo dalla musica lontana della sala da ballo.  
E due Purosangue, legati da un’unica promessa di amore.  
E di morte.  
Al Ballo del Ceppo.  
L’immagine sbiadì lentamente, lasciando il posto ad un buio opprimente ed angosciante mentre in lontananza udiva indistintamente lo zampillio di una falda acquifera che si era riversata sul sotterraneo.  
Lord Voldemort era seduto su di un alto seggio eburneo, terribilmente bianco e lucido da riflettere sinistramente la pelle altrettanto candida dello stregone, come se riuscisse a trasmettere allo scranno una parte di sé stesso. L’unica parte che ancora poteva permettersi di avere lo stesso colore della neve appena posatasi sulla terra e non quella sporca, imbrattata e diventata poltiglia e fango del suo spirito, era il suo corpo.  
Pansy era inginocchiata innanzi a lui a capo chino senza osare alzare lo sguardo su quel volto così tristemente simile a quello della Morte stessa da fare raccapriccio, Draco accanto a lei che invece fissava fiero il volto dell’uomo al quale suo padre stava dedicando la sua intera esistenza.  
Lo sguardo dell’uomo era fisso dinnanzi a sé come se guardasse oltre le loro spalle ed oltre quella cripta sotterranea nella quale si trovavano, le mani scheletriche l’una posata sul bracciolo del trono osseo e l’altra stretta intorno alla bacchetta, le dita ossute che giocavano strane geometrie tradendo una certa forza in quel leggero fremito che tratteneva l’arma. Il silenzio sulla sala era opprimente, pareva quasi di poterlo sfiorare con le dita come se fosse un semplice velo che poteva essere scostato per vedere cosa si celava al di là di esso.  
Con una lentezza esasperante la mano di Lord Voldemort indicò la figura di Draco, intimandogli di alzarsi ed inginocchiarsi più vicino a lui.  
“E così, Draco, sei il degno figlio di Lucius…sei sicuro di ciò che vuoi, ora?”  
L’uomo rigirava tra le dita ossute la bacchetta magica come se tentasse di ipnotizzare il ragazzo. Come se già non fosse attratto da quella figura che da sempre rincorreva nei propri sogni. Non la figura di una donna, ma l’assiduo sogno di imitare le orme paterne.  
Pansy non poteva capire, o meglio capiva sin troppo bene e piangeva nei bagni della scuola ove nessuno poteva sentirla. Avrebbe pagato il suo essere Purosangue pur di poter destare in Draco la stessa devozione incondizionata verso Lord Voldemort e dirottarla su sé stessa. Ma ora si trovavano davanti a quell’uomo, un essere dalle fattezze umanoidi, nemmeno del tutto umane. Nemmeno nei sentimenti poteva dirsi umano, Lord Voldemort. E lei si apprestava ad imitare Draco, a porgere il proprio braccio alla pressione della bacchetta di quello che sarebbe stato il suo nuovo signore. Sentì il grido del ragazzo propagarsi per la stanza dall’alta volta nonostante fosse sotterranea, e stringere il polso destro con una ferocia inaudita. Pansy rimase a guardarlo pietrificata, il volto di Lord Voldemort aperto in un ghigno sinistro e malevolo.  
“Parkinson, anche tu tra le nostre fila…degna del sangue che ti scorre nelle vene, ragazzina. Sei sicura di voler seguire Draco sino a questo punto?”  
Lei si limitò a farsi avanti sollevando la manica del maglione mostrando all’uomo la pelle pallida e morbida. Lui vi passò sopra il dito indice, ad ogni tocco corrispondeva un brivido ed un moto di disgusto del suo corpo che rifiutava quel tocco di morte.  
Ma non sarebbe scappata. Non in quel momento, almeno.  
L’osso che la sfiorava era come se le cospargesse addosso un po’ della propria morte, un po’ del proprio odio. Sembrava quasi ipnotizzarla quel gesto, cercare di disinfettare la zona prima della puntura. E si figurava Lord Voldemort che lentamente le cospargeva quel suo singolare alcool prima dell’iniezione vera e propria. E fu più terribile di un’iniezione, quando la punta della bacchetta parve perforarle il braccio, la carne che lentamente si arrossava sino a diventare nera nella zona limitrofa al contatto, il sangue che pareva ribollirle nelle vene come se volesse ribellarsi a quell’atto.  
Lei non doveva essere una Mangiamorte.  
E lo comprese troppo tardi, quando la risata folle di Lord Voldemort salì lungo tutta la volta che li sovrastava, soddisfatto di quelle due nuove leve tra le sue fila.  
Due esseri spietati, perfetti.  
Due degni Signori della Morte.

Si svegliò gridando furiosamente, dimenandosi sul proprio letto mentre il volto del Signore Oscuro ancora capeggiava tra i suoi pensieri. Forse Silente sapeva e continuava a tacere, mettendoli alla prova. Si sollevò a sedere, il marchio che bruciava e pulsava, come se volesse fagocitare ogni suo pensiero.  
Credeva che in qualche modo il contatto che avevano instaurato con lui, potesse rubarle poco alla volta un po’ di vita, sino a farla morire secca come un cadavere, ma ancora perfettamente viva.  
La discepola falsamente perfetta.  
Meticolosa sino all’eccesso, ostentava il suo disprezzo nei confronti della Granger, di Potter e dei Wesley come uno stendardo sotto il quale combattere. Una semplice maschera per non dover rivelare al mondo la sua paura, il suo desiderio di tornare indietro e non ricevere il marchio, il decidere di liberarsi per sempre dal giogo dell’amore che provava per Draco e che l’aveva ridotta ad uno spettro di sé stessa.  
Si chiuse all’interno del bagno dei Prefetti, quello che nessuno poteva usare al terzo piano. Quello in cui poteva restare sola con sé stessa a piangere senza che nessuno la potesse udire, sola con il suo dolore. Il marchio iniziò a bruciare, a lanciare impulsi dolorosi al resto del corpo e a creare un caleidoscopio di macabre immagini nella sua testa.  
Pansy gridò senza nemmeno accorgersene, tappandosi le orecchie tentando di isolarsi dalle grida che le rimbombavano in testa.  
Grida che arrivavano da chissà quale luogo ed uscivano dalla sua bocca amplificate.  
Strinse i capelli tra le mani con vigore, cercando di tirarli come se in quel modo potesse far uscire anche le immagini distorte dalla propria testa.  
Ma fu solo il ritmato bruciore che via via si espandeva dal marchio e si diffondeva in tutto il corpo a provocarle il dolore maggiore. Istintivamente sollevò la manica del maglione tastando la carne calda su cui era inciso il tatuaggio. Vi affondò le unghie con violenza, spietata esecutrice di una sentenza emanata dal suo singolare tribunale personale. Tentare di lavare via quel simbolo di appartenenza che la ossessionava, che la faceva sentire sporca, indegna.  
Che la faceva sentire una traditrice.  
Gocce vermiglie spuntarono dalla pelle strappata, le lacrime che si confondevano con il sangue su quella ferita aperta. Una ferita profonda quella dell’anima, che non si sarebbe mai rimarginata e resa terribile dal continuo dolore provocato dal richiamo di Lord Voldemort. Il marchio rigeneratore richiuse le ferite del corpo cicatrizzandole, lasciando quell’involucro di carne nuovamente immacolato, privo della violenza provocata dalla sua proprietaria.  
Pansy sgranò gli occhi in preda allo sconforto, incapace di sopportare oltre quel dolore che la stava rendendo pazza.  
Non sarebbe riuscita a servire Lord Voldemort un minuto di più.

“Draco…come…cosa…”  
Le parole le morirono in gola.  
Malfoy, i capelli color della luna che gli ricoprivano il viso, teneva stretta la Granger sfiorandole il viso delicatamente.  
“Malfoy lasciami immediatamente! Questa volta non la passerai liscia!”  
La ragazza scalpitava, gridava, piangeva.  
Anche dentro Pansy c’era qualcuno che gridava e piangeva, qualcuno che cercava di uscire e gridare al mondo un odio che si era accumulato solo in pochi istanti.  
La ragazza si gettò su Draco colpendolo in pieno viso facendo sì che Hermione di liberasse.  
“Tu…Tu…hai distrutto tutto, tutto! Per quel tuo maledetto sogno, per emulare tuo padre hai sacrificato qualsiasi cosa…persino il tuo stesso sangue!”  
”Pansy, che diavolo blateri?”  
Il ragazzo si massaggiava la gota arrossata dallo schiaffo dell’amica, una lotta di sguardi muta e rabbiosa.  
“Hai toccato una mezzosangue! Io non te lo perdonerò mai, MAI!”  
Pansy gridava lungo quel corridoio deserto contro Draco, Hermione poggiata alla parete gelida intenta a studiare il volto della Serpeverde con perizia.  
”Malfoy non l’hai capito, vero? Miss Parkinson è innamorata di te…idiota come tutti gli uomini, vero?”  
Pansy si voltò verso di lei torva, le mani strette a pugno lasciate morbidamente lungo i fianchi pronte a colpire un qualsiasi bersaglio.  
“ZITTA TU! Tu, e quell’idiota di Wesley! Cosa pensi di sapere di tutto ciò che ho passato io? Cosa?”  
Hermione si irrigidì spostando il suo sguardo su Malfoy.  
“Sbrigate i vostri affari. Io qui non c’entro.”  
Se ne andò lungo il corridoio e Pansy scrutò la schiena della ragazza allontanarsi sino a scomparire, tornando poi a fissare Draco.  
”Sei un idiota…tutto questo, il marchio, io e te, i Mangiamorte…tutto questo è per te Draco! Come hai fatto a non rendertene conto? Come?”  
Pareva essersi risvegliato da un torpore profondo gli occhi sgranati in un’espressione di assoluto stupore. Le si avvicinò stringendole le spalle e scoccandole un bacio maldestro.  
”Ci sei solo tu, Pansy…”  
Lei scoppiò a piangere affondando il proprio viso sul petto del ragazzo, le lacrime che non accennavano a fermarsi. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, manifestargli tanti sentimenti eppure tutto ciò che usciva ora erano lacrime salate e amare, represse sino all’eccesso.  
“Ci sono davvero solo io, Draco? O prima di me viene Lord Voldemort?”  
”Lui viene sempre prima di chiunque altro, Pansy.”  
La scostò bruscamente da sé allontanandola e lasciando tra di loro lo spazio della sue braccia a dividerli.  
“Perché Draco?”  
”E’ da quando sono un bambino che desidero essere ciò che sono ora…e non mi fermerò davanti a nulla, nemmeno alle tue lacrime Pansy. Credevo fossi una donna forte, una di quelle donne che possono seguire ovunque il loro uomo…ma tu non hai tutto questo vigore, non è così?”  
”Ti ho seguito sino qui, Draco…credi che altri avrebbero fatto lo stesso?”  
”Credo di si…”  
”Quindi per te tutti questi sacrifici non sono valsi a nulla, o sbaglio?”  
”Sono utili per Lord Voldemort.”  
Pansy si morse il labbro inferiore incapace di proseguire oltre quella conversazione. Aveva sempre immaginato il momento in cui dichiarava a Draco tutto il suo amore come qualcosa di unico, speciale. Non pretendeva che fosse dolce, però almeno romantico quello si. Invece, si rese conto che il Draco che conosceva lei era morto per sempre sacrificato al Signore Oscuro ancora prima di poter raggiungere i suoi diciotto anni.  
Avrebbe ucciso il nuovo Draco Malfoy.  
Se non poteva più riavere quello che conosceva da sempre e che amava, allora non voleva neppure vedere dinnanzi a sé il suo spettro.  
Meglio non vederlo affatto, piuttosto che avere al proprio fianco una flebile imitazione malriuscita dell’originale.

Era raggomitolata nel proprio mantello incapace di parlare ancora.  
Chiusa in un austero mutismo, fissava il vuoto dinnanzi a sé, capace solo di sentire i suoni che le giungevano come ovattati.  
Era impazzita.  
Le figure che si agitavano attorno a lei erano come ombre scure che le baluginavano attorno sinistramente, fantasmi desiderosi ai quali aveva dato in pasto l’unica persona che avesse mai amato. Silente era seduto al suo fianco, lo sguardo fisso sulla figura del ragazzo dai capelli dorati mentre il processo proseguiva con una lentezza logorante.  
Draco era rinchiuso in una cella al centro di quell’aula ricca di seggi e banchi, seduto su di una sedia in pelle legato mani e piedi ad essa. Il suo sguardo era fiero e penetrante.  
Lo sguardo di Draco Malfoy, di quel Draco che lei credeva di aver perduto per sempre.  
Tuttavia anche l’immagine del ragazzo le giungeva sfocata come tutte le altre attraverso le lacrime.  
“Draco Malfoy, sei dichiarato colpevole del tentato omicidio di Harry Potter, per questo il Wizengamon ti condanna ora, al carcere a vita ad Azkaban.”  
Ci furono grida di protesta e di gioia, come se giustizia divina fosse stata fatta.  
Pansy allungò una mano innanzi a sé, cercando di sfiorare la guancia di Draco troppo lontana per essere raggiunta.  
“Non si può fermare il tempo, vero?”  
Poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia attendendo la sfilata di Draco, legato mani e piedi come il peggiore degli assassini, lungo l’aula verso l’uscita.  
”Forse si può, ma questo non è il caso in cui è concesso, Pansy.”  
”Quindi Draco morirà?”  
”I Dissennatori non sono più ad Azkaban da qualche anno e tu lo sai…cosa farai ora?”  
”Io…ho rinnegato tutto ciò che ero per lui…ed ora, non mi resta che recuperare i cocci di quell’essere che è stato distrutto e ricostruirlo per metterlo nuovamente in funzione.”  
”Ancora al suo servizio, Parkinson?”  
”Ancora al suo servizio. Non ho altra scelta. Solo così posso vivere con la speranza di poterlo rivedere, professor Silente.”  
”Abbandonerai Hogwarts?”  
”Appena metterò piede fuori da questo posto. Ritroverò Draco e gli dimostrerò che quella forza che lui non ha visto in me io la possiedo.”  
La ragazza si alzò ammantata di una regalità che solo la disperazione può donare e fissando per un ultimo istante la massa brulicante al di sotto di sé si congedò per l’ultima volta da Silente.  
Non si voltò a guardare al di sopra delle proprie spalle, il grido rabbioso di Draco che saliva al cielo come un latrato disperato che le fece accapponare la pelle.  
Non si voltò nemmeno per l’ultima volta per vedere il viso dell’uomo che amava, i singhiozzi che la scotevano con violenza, le unghie affondate nei palmi delle mani gelide per scaricare tutta la rabbia e l’impotenza che collimavano in un odio cieco verso il mondo.  
Non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di voltarsi verso di lui per timore di non riuscire a rispettare i propri propositi, con l’assoluta certezza che tutta quella volontà l’abbandonasse in un istante non appena il suo sguardo avesse incrociato quello del ragazzo.  
Era una codarda.  
Il marchio iniziò a bruciare, vibrando debolmente.  
Lord Voldemort stava chiamando i suoi Mangiamorte e lei avrebbe risposto con la sua presenza all’appello. Sollevò la manica del maglione fissando il tatuaggio nero e vivo sorridendo amaramente a quella forma che si muoveva impercettibilmente sotto la sua pelle.  
Perché Lui veniva prima di chiunque altro, ora.  
Anche di Draco.


End file.
